


I Found My Heart in the Ocean Next to You

by ineedminions



Series: Sanvos fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Sansa Stark, F/M, May/December Relationship, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: The backstory behind my other fic "Warm me up in front of the fireplace".Or how Sansa and Davos Seaworth met, fell in love and then married.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth/Sansa Stark
Series: Sanvos fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark and Davos Seaworth met when Davos was accompanying his friend and work colleague Stannis Baratheon to an art gallery showing.She was showing some of her paintings and watercolors in a solo show for the first time near Storms End.Stannis’s niece Myrcella had texted him about it saying that Sansa had done a number of pieces from around some of beaches and coasts all along the Stormlands.Stannis bought several of the paintings and watercolors that he recognized as near Storm’s End.Stannis liked her work and asked if she’d be interested in doing a series of commissions of Storm’s End castle from the sea.She immediately leapt at the challenge. Stannis asked Davos if he’d mind taking Sansa out on his sail boat for her to see it from the sea since he was going to be busy with meetings and travel for the next few weeks.Davos graciously accepted and offered to take her.Sansa and Davos exchanged phone numbers and she said she’d get back to him tonight with a few days that would work for her.

She texted him as promised when she got home and they agreed to go that Saturday.Dale and Matthos had moved out and were away at school and Maric would be visiting Matthos at school that weekend. He’d be free of his remaining boy for part of the weekend, so he wouldn’t have any constraints timing wise. 

A few days later on Saturday, Sansa met him at the marina with a bag with her camera, sketchbook and pencils.She had a pair of jean shorts on with a baggy white and floral top over a camisole.The large, floppy white hat that sat on her head completed her lookThey boarded the sail boat and he took her along the coast.Sansa took pictures of various things along the coast of Shipbreaker Bay as they sailed closer to Storm’s End.They talked and got to know each other more and more.She talked about her family, her siblings and her art.He talked about his sons, Dale had just started work on his doctorate in Marine Biology, Matthos was in his junior year of undergrad doing engineering and Maric was finishing his senior year of high school and would be going to university in the fall.He very briefly mentioned losing his wife 5 years ago to a fast moving cancer and she offered her condolences with his loss. 

He anchored the boat in the bay as she took more pictures and sketched under the small canopy that kept her from getting burnt.He watched as she worked in awe as he got his fishing pole out.He caught several fish while she worked, adding them to the bucket as they were caught.The Stormlands music filtered across boat from the small portable speaker. Davos would hum or sing along softly if it had lyrics and Sansa let it roll through and around her. He had a lovely singing voice that she found herself enjoying both it and his company the longer she stayed in it.She finished a dozen and a half sketches and took more photographs before moving on to the fascinating man with her.Sansa studied and watched his hands, face and body as he looked out at the sea. He got up from his seat to make an adjustment to one of the ropes.

“Can I sketch that?”Sansa asked smiling softly at him.

“What?”He asked.

“Your hands and the rope, can I sketch that?” She asked clarifying. 

“I mean if you really want to.”He said finishing the change and the bringing a spare piece of rope over. 

“The texture of the rope against your hands is really interesting.”Sansa had flipped to a clean page as Davos sat down next to her.She turned his hand around and made a few adjustments to have it lying on the top of her knee as she balanced the sketchpad on the other. He watched as the pencil drifted along the blank page and quickly became more defined and detailed.It didn’t take long before he saw his hand and the rope there on the page. 

“Sansa” He gaped. “That’s amazing.”He paused as she flipped it over to him. He looked over the paper. “Sansa.”

“We’ve got time, right?Can I do your face?”She said smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling.He ducked his head before looking back up and smiled softly back at her.

“We have time and yes, you may.”He told her gently as she smiled back at him and flipped to a new page.He watched as her eyes intensely traced his face and she concentrated on him.He’d have to have been blind and deaf to not have noticed how beautiful Sansa Stark was.He felt an attraction to this talented and kind woman.He found he liked how she watched him.“I don’t know why you’d want to sketch my old face.”He remarked at one point.

“You’re very handsome, Davos.”She said looking him in the eye as she said it.“Your face is incredibly expressive.I love how your eyebrows move all over depending on how serious or silly you’re being. The few wrinkles you have only seem to come out when you’re maybe more stressed. My favorite parts of your face are your smile and your eyes.”She placed a few more sketchings on the paper.“You have a nice smile that is so lovely and handsome.”She gazed deeply into his eyes.“Your eyes are so kind and they have such an honesty to them. I trust you, Davos.”

“I’m really all that?”Davos said shyly.

“Yes you are.”She said blushing a bit before putting the finishing touches on the sketch and turning it around to him.He saw himself looking relaxed and smiling. Davos touched the paper and gazed at it further impressed at her skill and talent. 

“Sansa.You’re so amazingly talented.”He said in awe of her. 

“Thank you Davos.”She packed up her sketching and camera as the boat floated there.“Can I take a selfie of us together?”She asked holding up her phone.

“Of course.”Davos said as he came a little closer.Sansa moved so she was beside him and half her body was touching his.She pulled up her phone camera and placed her head close to his.She got part of the castle in the background and took several pictures of them together. 

“We should probably start heading back so we get in well before it starts to get dark.”Davos told her softly. 

“That sounds good.” He drew up the anchor and they made their way back to the marina.He got the boat docked and Sansa got her things together.“This is the best time I’ve had in a while, so thank you, Davos.”She kissed his cheek.“I've also enjoyed your company a lot too.”

“I’ve enjoyed our time together today too.”Davos told her softly.

“Maybe we can meet up again sometime?”She said with her eyes sparkling with hope.

“I think we can find some time to do that.”Davos told her.

“Goodbye, Davos.I’ll text you later.”She said smiling.

“Goodbye Sansa.”Davos told her smiling back.

They went their separate ways and Davos took the boat further up river home to his empty house. He docked the sailboat on the long dock over the deeper water on the inlet.Maric would be home the next morning.He missed the quiet companionable silence that he had had with Sansa earlier.If he was being honest with himself, he missed Sansa all together.She couldn’t be interested in him, could she?She did tell him how much she liked his face, though.and that she’d enjoyed their time today.He needed to talk to someone about this.Sansa sent him a text letting him know that she had gotten home safely and had sent a few of the selfies she had taken to him.He sent back a “Glad to hear.Thanks for the pictures.” text back to her before he texted Dale and asked if he could talk to him briefly. Davos’s phone lit up with the call from Dale.“Hey Dale.”

“Hey Dad, what’s going on?”Dale asked with little preamble.

“I need your advice.”Davos began. 

“On what?”Dale asked curious.

“On if I should read more into a situation with myself and a woman.We spent some time together today initially as a favor to Stannis so she could see Storm’s End from the Bay.She’s an amazing artist and she ended up sketching me a bit too.She told me that she liked my face and before she left she told me that it was the best time she’d had in a while and enjoyed our time together and that she wanted to meet up again.”

“Did you enjoy spending time with her too?”Dale asked. 

“Yes, very much so.”Davos answered.

“Honestly, dad.Just be up front.Be honest when you see her next that you enjoy spending time together and that you’re open to seeing if it might progress to something more.See what she says to that and then you can go from there.She might surprise you.”

“That sounds like a good plan.Thank you Dale.How’s your research going?”They spent a bit longer talking about this and that before they hung up. 

Sansa was working on some paintings the next morning and texted Davos the next day asking about the music he had been playing yesterday on the boat. When Maric got home, he asked Maric to help him send her the information.Maric got a playlist together for his dad with most of the songs and they sent it over to her.He scrolled up a bit on the text conversation on his dad’s phone with this Sansa and saw the selfie pictures she’d sent over.Maric was floored by how young she was. 

“Dad, is this her?”He asked pointing to the picture on the phone.

“Yes.” 

“She looks incredible.When do I get to meet her with you?”

“I don’t know if she’s even going to want more, Maric.If we get there and she wants to meet you then I will gladly arrange it.”Maric smiled and went to go work on his homework.A few hours later, Davos felt his phone ring.He smiled when he saw that it was Sansa.He picked up the call.

“Davos, I loved the music and it helped me to paint some of what I saw yesterday, but it wasn’t the same as listening to it and you singing along with it.”Sansa said sadly.

“Sansa, I liked spending time with you yesterday.”Davos said softly. 

“I really liked spending time with you too.”Sansa said. 

“Maric and I were going to eat dinner in about 2 hours if you want to join us?” Davos offered.

“I’d like that.Can I bring dinner with me if you didn’t have anything planned?Maybe pizza?”

“That would work if you wanted to.Maric is a teenage boy though.”

“I remember my brothers being able to eat a whole pie all to themselves each.”She said laughing.“What kind of pizza does he like?”

“Something with lots of meat and veggies.I’m flexible to whatever you’d like.”He answered.

“I love a good Margherita pizza if thats all right.I’ll get some breadsticks and salad too.”She said smiling, being excited for dinner for once. She ate alone more often than not and sometimes got caught up in her art.

“That all sounds perfect, Sansa.”Davos told her softly.

“I’ll be over in about maybe an hour and 45 minutes?Can you send me your address?”Sansa asked.He did and her phone dinged.“Perfect.I’m looking forward to seeing you and meeting Maric.”Sansa told him.

“I’m excited to see you again too.”Davos told her.“I’m sure Maric will be pleased to meet you too.”

“See you soon.”They both said excitedly as they hung up.That lasted about 2 minutes before Davos realized what he’d done.He immediately went up to Maric’s room and opened his door after a quick knock.

“So you got your wish, Sansa will be here for dinner tonight and she’s bringing pizza.Please, please, please be on your best behavior.”Davos said nervously.

“Of course I will dad.”Maric said seriously.He could see how much this meant to his dad. “Did we want to do a quick pick up of the downstairs?”

“Great idea.”They worked together to straighten up a little in the downstairs area.It was overall tidy to begin with but they ran the vacuum cleaner over the carpet and rugs.Maric pulled out 3 plates and silverware and napkins.They tidied up a few more things just to do something.A bit later, Sansa arrived in her SUV and Davos came out to greet her and help her carry in the food.

“Did you find it all right?”Davos asked as she set the 2 large pizza boxes and the breadstick box in his hands. 

“Yes I did.”She said as she pulled her bag on and grabbed the large salad container.Maric held open the door for them as they came up the step.She smiled at him.“Hi, I’m Sansa.”

“I’m Maric, Davos’s youngest.” He said smiling brightly.They all walked through the entry room over to the kitchen and set the food on the counter.

“Its wonderful to meet you Maric.” Sansa said brightly as she shook his hand. “Davos, this house is beautiful.” 

“Mayra had wanted a bigger house for the boys to grow into and I just wanted something on the water to have easy access to the boat.The rest was just bonus.”Davos said softly. 

“She must have had excellent taste.”Sansa said softly. 

“She did.”Davos and Maric agreed.

They all ate dinner and talked for a while.Maric shared where he wanted to go to college and that he was tied between computer science/information security and earth science/geology. Sansa told him what she did to help herself decide was she compiled a pro and con list of each option and that sometimes that helped her make a decision, but that for something like this it might take being in a class for it for maybe a semester to see if he loved it or hated it.If he really ended up liking one more than the other than maybe one could become a minor for him.Maric excused himself after a while to go finish his homework. Sansa and Davos cleaned up the food and put away the leftovers.Since it would still be light for a while, he asked if she’d like a tour of the grounds.Sansa placed her arm in his and told him to “Lead the way.”He smiled at her and led her outside to the first deck.They slowly walked out through the woods along the lighted path out to the dock.He pointed out some of the features along the path and nearby before she saw the sailboat was docked at the long dock.They sat down on the bench that was built near the small boathouse. 

“It’s so peaceful and serene out here and magnificent to look out at.”Sansa said admiring the view of the river bed area. 

“I like spending time with you, Sansa.”Davos said a little nervously looking at her.

“I like spending time with you, too, Davos.I like it a lot and…”She swallowed a little anxiously.“I want to see if there’s more between us.I want there to be an ‘us’.If you’ll have me?”She smiled shyly up at him.

“Of course I’d like to try for an us and have you.”Davos said brightly, his smile blinding now that he knew she wanted to try with him.He pulled her close for a hug and she let herself be hugged tightly, hugging him back fiercely.“It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.I was married for 20 years before Mayra died so suddenly.I may be a little rusty, but I want to try with you.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve dated.I’ve honestly had some shit luck with boys before and dodged several relationships that could have been disastrous.But, I think we could be really good for each other.”Sansa said with some tears in her eyes.Davos pulled away from the hug just enough to take his hands up to her face and use his thumbs to gently wipe away the few tears there. 

“I’m sorry that you went through those, but I promise you that I will try my absolute hardest to be the best man I can be for you.We can slowly find our pace together.”He kissed her forehead gently. 

“I know I can’t replace Mayra and I’m not going to try to do that because that would be unfair to all of us.”She hugged him to her again.“I think we’re good together and I want to share my life with you and include your sons with whatever the start of this is.”

“I just want you to know that I find you incredibly attractive and beautiful, but I don’t think I’m going to be ready for anything more physical than cuddling or hugs for a while.”Davos admitted to her.

“I find you very handsome and good-looking too, but I’m a patient woman.We can work our way to that eventually, but I do love cuddling and maybe some hand-holding.”She smiled brightly up at him.

“Aye, I can do hand-holding too.”He said as they smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really start this fic with too much planned. I have lost some of my initial enthusiasm I had when I started it but I did want to leave it in a good place and not as an abandoned WIP. I hope y'all like what I did here to try to try to close it out well.

Davos and Sansa texted throughout the next few weeks and hung out together and with Maric.They hung out at Davos’s house a lot and cuddled as they watched TV or movies.Sansa loved cuddling with Davos.He was a master cuddler and Sansa loved how he held her. A few times, they listened to music and danced around the house to it.Maric loved having Sansa around.They got along really well.They had much more of an older sister/younger brother rapport. 

It’s about a month after they met when she kisses him gently for the first time out on his boat.

They deepen the kiss and he tries to back away somewhat reluctantly but Sansa let him know that she wants him.He’s so gentle and patient with her and she loves being with him.He’s struck by the thought that he agrees fully with her.He loves spending time with her in a similar yet different way than with his boys.They end up spending the day making out and cuddling with each other below deck on the bed in the master bedroom.She spent lots of time with Davos learning different parts of the ship and learning about each other.

Dale and Matthos came for a long weekend and they all spent time with Sansa out on the boat and at the house. They loved her too and how happy she made their dad.A week later, Maric went over to a friend’s house for an over night the first night Sansa and Davos made love and slept together.Sansa got several mind-blowing orgasms before Davos came in the condom he’d made sure he had.If Sansa had thought that Davos was an excellent cuddler already, sleeping safely in his arms was her idea of heaven. 

Sansa told him that she loved him not too long after.He reciprocated and told her that he loved her and that all of his boys liked her as well.Sansa and Davos made plans to have Sansa move in after her commissions for Stannis were done and they had made their trip North on the boat to go visit her family. They talked and Sansa said that she did want to have some children of her own someday.Davos said he’d be open to being a dad again someday

Sansa completed her commissions and delivered them to Stannis.He loved the series she had done. Sansa and Davos celebrated together with Maric. They finalized the planning for their trip with the 3 of them up to the North to go visit her family.They planned to sail up from Storm’s End over a week and meet Dale and Matthos in Gulltown to pick them up. They’d sail up to near Ramsgate and anchor at the dock at the Stark family beach house.Sansa’s parents were intrigued by her relationship and happy that she was happy.

The first part of the trip, with Sansa, Davos and Maric went smoothly.They made good time anchoring at night.Maric loved the bonding time together with his dad and Sansa.Davos docked the sailboat at one of the marinas in Gulltown.Once they’d gotten everything locked up and set, the 3 of them disembarked together.They went to a pub not too far away from the docks and met Dale and Matthos. Sansa sat next to Davos, his arm gently around her.

After they’d finished some appetizers and their first round of beers, Sansa volunteered to go get the next round. Davos watched as she made her way through the pub to the bar and spoke with the kindly bartender who left her to go pour out the beers, leaving her by herself as a young man with blonde hair slipped in next to her.

“I’m Harry.What did you say your name was? I want to make sure I’m screaming the right name tonight.” He said with a lewd smirk.

Sansa laughed in a shocked and uncomfortable manner, her eyes unable to see Davos sinceHarry was blocking her in. Davos looked up to see her hidden behind a tall young man. He heard her forced tone and immediately went to help.

“Mo Chuisle, let me help you with our drinks.”Davos said as he slipped next to her and kissed her cheek gently.

“Thank you my hero.” She said pushing closer to Davos and pressing her lips to his softly. She grabbed 2 beers while Davos got the other 3 and they brushed past Harry together. They returned to their table and passed the beers around to their companions. Sansa settled closer to Davos, leaning against him in a manner that said _I’m_ ** _with_** _him_ and he wrapped an arm around her. Matthos and Dale shook their heads and smiled at Sansa and Davos.

They all made their way back to the boat after dinner and the boys distributed themselves between the 2 other cabins while Sansa and Davos went to the master bedroom. Sansa and Davos made love very quietly while the boys all were watching some movies together in the one bedroom.

They spent the next few days sailing over towards Ramsgate.Sansa becoming even closer to Davos and his family.They had plugged the address in to the navigation computers once they got closer and had passed The Fingers.Once they were close to Ramsgate, Sansa called her dad and he waited out on the dock for them.They all helped to dock the boat once they arrived.Ned was impressed with how much Sansa was able to do.They left most of their things on the boat since they’d be staying on it overnight and have it locked when they weren’t using it. 

Once they met Ned on the dock, introductions were made.Everyone had a great time.Sansa’s parents didn’t love that Davos was closer to their age than Sansa’s but he made her happy, kept her safe and they were in love with each other.It also helped that all of his sons were wonderful and easily go along with everyone.The entire Stark/Seaworth families spent a lot of time on the boat together.A majority of everyone fished while Sansa sketched and everyone chatted together.A large number of good fish were caught and were made into dinner that night back at the beach house. 

They all stayed the week before Sansa and the Seaworths said goodbye.Sansa and Davos had talked with her parents and they knew that once they got back, Sansa was moving in with Davos and Maric would be starting at university in the fall. They were excited for her and Davos.Matthos and Dale got dropped back off in Gulltown.Sansa, Davos and Maric got her all moved in within about 2 weeks after they go back.The office that wasn’t used much was turned into her studio. It had excellent light at the corner of the house and she loved it.Anytime Davos needed to find her she was usually right in her studio, painting or drawing or sketching. 

She didn’t accept too many commissions at a time and a small wait list had started.Occasionally, she’d lose track of time, and Davos would come up with dinner or a snack when he thought she hadn’t eaten yet.Sansa always smiled and thanked him before turning her attention to him.Sometimes, he’d just watch her work and sip his coffee, tea or whiskey while reading or occasionally whittling some wood.She loved that they could share their space like that with silence or music going instead of talking.Davos loved to see her take the blank canvases and make them into incredible works of art.

Maric was going to be starting university at White Harbor University.Sansa and Davos got him all moved in and she had made sure that he had all her family’s phone numbers and contact information just in case.Sansa hugged him tightly and Maric hugged her back just as tight. He was happy that his dad wouldn’t be alone and promised to text and call.

Sansa won the Best Landscape Painter of the Year Award from the Westerosi Art Society. She was only given one guest allowed since it was a small, exclusive event.So of course Davos was her date.She went to look at dresses and found a black and white gown with a sheer black skirt and sleeves. Sansa loved the asymmetry of the gown.She bought it and took it home.She showed it to Davos when he came home and tried it on again.His eyes bulged and then he helped her out of it. 

“I love it and I will wear whatever you want me to.”He said as she hung the dress up and put it back in the bag in the closet.She walked back over to him in just the navy blue, lace lingerie that she had put on before he had gotten home.She pulled him by his tie and kissed him deeply.He kissed her before they migrated over to the bed and she helped him strip out of his work suit.They made love and once they were done, Sansa pulled on just Davos’s discarded button-down shirt and they went downstairs to get some dinner. 

Davos and Sansa went out on the boat out into Shipbreaker Bay, enjoying each other being together.They enjoyed the day out and Davos kept them anchored as the sun was starting to set, Davos turned to Sansa, taking her hands in his.“My darling lady love.I’ve been thinking about this now for a while and I finally found the final piece.I love you dearly and would love nothing more than for you to be my wife.”He kneeled down and opened the ring box as Sansa looked at him with so much joy.“Would you marry me Sansa Stark?”

Sansa looked at the ring and Davos. “Yes, of course I will!”She accepted happily. She looked at the beautiful ring as he took it out and placed it on her finger where it fit perfectly.The golden band was made to look like ropes knotted together coming around the beautiful round diamond at the center.“Oh Davos, it’s beautiful.I love the ropes and knots.”She said touched by the thought that he had put into this. 

“I thought that you would love the symbolism with us.”Davos said smiling at her.

“I do very much.” She agreed with a kiss.“Let’s take a picture and then we can go celebrate.”She took out her phone and took a few pictures of them and the sunset and her ring before she was satisfied.They went below deck and celebrated their engagement together. 

Sansa and Davos video called his sons and then her parents with the good news.The boys were thrilled for their step-mom-to-be joining them as Seaworths.Sansa’s parents were happy that Sansa was happy. They planned for the wedding to be during the summer when most of their family was off.They had the ceremony on a beach on Shipbreaker Bay and the small reception on the lawn of a large house next to the beach they married on.

They honeymooned down amongst the Summer Isles.They spent 3 weeks on a boat going around the different islands and exploring.They made love often. Their last week of their honey moon after the cruise was a week on a beachside suite on one of the islands. They’d explore the island and had some spa time together.They both glowed with their tans when they came back. 

The boys all came by with dinner the night they were getting back and they all enjoyed their time together eating and catching up. Sansa loved the wonderful feeling of family and togetherness that they all had.Davos pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek softly.

“I love our life together, Sansa.” Sansa smiled and then kissed his cheek too. 

“I love it too.Our family is the best.”Davos beamed at her.

“It is.”


End file.
